Love In The Depths
by Dupinized
Summary: Flippy is in love with Flaky, but does Flaky love him? And what other people will get involved in these near-situations? Find out by reading the FanFiction of course! This Mainly is Fixed on Flippy/Flipqy and Flaky. Rated M For sexual theme that has happened and gore later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Um... Hi guys, I'm completely new to . I never knew there was such thing. And I write a lot about it. Mainly on sheets of paper at home. But this is completely new, not from my Papers, hope most of you guys enjoy, also, question, would you guys prefer these Authors Notes at the top or the bottom? Thanks!**

Flippy woke up. Usually he would drink his glass of water he puts beside his bed. But this time, in 2 years he didn't need to. Flippy had a dream. But Flippy didn't remember it. He tried his best, but the only part he could remember was when Fliqpy took over. And that's what irritated Flippy. But, ignoring that fact he went up and got a bowl, put his favourite cereal in the bowl and put milk in the bowl. While eating, he couldn't help but think about what he really needed. A girlfriend. Most people in Happy Tree were to kind. Flippy felt lonely though, he only lived with someone who could take him over. And he would also think that all the girls would be coming to him, and well, he was wrong.

"**So I see you understand what you are, you lonely little loser." Fliqpy Said**

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Flippy Said

"**Because I just love torturing you." Fliqpy Said.**

Flippy ignored what he said, but **Fliqpy** just sniggered. There was just this one girl that he couldn't get out of his head though.

"What's her name again?" Flippy tried to remind himself again.

"Oh yeah! Flaky!" Flippy said

"**Really her? That scared little bitch?" Fliqpy said**

"So? I still love her and I'm allowed to do that!" Flippy said

"**Really? You're that pathetic? You went through an entire war and you love her?" Fliqpy said**

Flippy then started arguing with Flippy and Fliqpy was arguing with him. On the other hand, it was someone's birthday in Happy Tree! Cuddles! And, as per usual it was Flaky who was hosting the surprise party. This was Cuddle's first time having a birthday in happy tree. She though most people didn't know. But Flaky did, and Flaky needed help with the surprise party, that's why she started making the juice and food for the party, she got Splendid to put the decorations up, Got Lumpy to set the games up and Petunia and Giggles to make the cake. Flaky also invited a few guests, Toothy, Handy, Pop & Cub, Mole, Sniffles, Russel, Nutty, Flippy, Disco Bear and Mime!

As the guest's were coming in, Flaky also found a way to make cuddles come over without being to suspicious about the party, so she sent her a letter saying that they were having a sleepover, and she was not to bring anything because Flaky had stuff set up for her. Cuddles agreed with that, not getting suspicious and then went to go to Flaky's house.

The party was going quite well, most guest were partying. There were only 2 people left come over. Flippy and Russel, Understandable though, as Flippy is usually arguing with himself, which made people wonder why, and Russel is usually out at sea. But when the doors opened, it was Flippy talking to himself and Russel trying to avoid him. Flaky looked at Flippy, and Flippy stopped talking to himself, mainly because he didn't want to look embarrassing in front of Flaky

"**Look, it's the girl you want, now why don't you go get her!" Fliqpy said**

He was acting way to nice, but Flippy avoided it. He just tried to keep his cool in front of Flaky.

"Hey Flippy! Hey Russel!" Flaky said.

"Hey Flaky, when is cuddles coming?" Flippy said.

"Very soon... Oh there she is! Everyone! Get ready!" Flaky said.

Flippy went to close the door slowly so it wouldn't make much of a noise, Flaky ran and turned the lights off, and everyone got into positions... Cuddles opened the door.

"**SURPRISE!" **Everyone said. Flaky went up and hugged Cuddles.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Cuddles said.

"You told me before remember?" Flaky said.

"Oh yeah" Cuddles said, they then hugged each other and started giggling. Petunia And Giggles came over and started talking to each over. While doing that, Flippy sat on a couch.

"**Stupid idiot, you had a chance." Fliqpy said**

"Oh yeah, by doing what?" Flippy said.

"**You should of said ("Flaky knows everything... Hehe")" Fliqpy said**

"That... Just sounds really creepy." Flippy said.

Flippy went to get some Juice, while pouring his plastic cup with the spoon, Flaky walked up to get some to, leaving Cuddles, Petunia and Giggles to talk about other stuff.

"H...Hey... Flaky" Flippy said.

"Oh, Hey Flippy, why did you stutter?" Flaky said.

"Sorry, do you want me to pour you the juice into your cup" Flippy said, trying to be nice to Flaky.

"Sure, thanks!" Flaky said, smiling. Flippy Smiled back.

"Um... Flippy..." Flaky said.

"What?" Flippy said.

"You're spilling the juice..." Flaky said. Flippy looked down and notice it was just hitting his foot.

"Oh... Opps." Flippy said, he went and got another spoon full of juice and poured it into her plastic cup.

"Thanks Flippy!" Flaky said, while Flaky was walking back to her friends, Splendid walked up to Flippy and asked

"Hey, do you want to hang out with me, Nutty and Russel after this party?" Splendid said.

"Sure, why not?" Flippy said.

"Great, Meet us outside the house if you're last out or first out!" Splendid said. Flippy went over to hang out with Splendid, Russel and Nutty either way.

"**Look at you, talking to people about stuff you know about?" Fliqpy said**

"What are you jealous? Because you don't know?" Flippy said, turning his back to the group so that way they don't think he is talking to them.

"Are you ok? Russel said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Flippy said. Flippy noticed that Cuddles, Giggles and Petunia were going to get some juice, so this gave Flippy the perfect opportunity, not to ask Flaky out, but to get her to know that I'm a Nice Person. Flippy proceeded to walk up to Flaky.

"Hey there! What were you and the girls talking about?" Flippy said.

"We were talking about what we thought you boys were talking about other there, so... what were you guys talking about?" Flaky said.

"**Go On then! The girl asked you a question idiot." Fliqpy said.** Flippy gulped.

"Um... Girls." Flippy said.

"What do you mean, Girls?" Flaky said.

"Mainly we were talking about how you guys always know everything and we guys just pretend we do, well, except from me of course" Flippy said, trying to make himself look good.

"Because we do, we take what we are told and remember it, unless it's hurtful." Flaky said.

"Has that happened to you, because if it has..."

"Nononono." Flaky said, interrupting Flippy.

"What about the other girls?" Flippy said.

"Same with them, nothing bad has happened to them at all, why are you so worried?" Flaky said.

"I... Um... Heh, I... Uh, just don't want anyone in Happy Tree getting hurt. Yeah! That's why." Flippy said.

"Oh, here are the girls coming, you should go before they start asking you questions to." Flaky said.

"Ok then!" Flippy said walking off.

"Oh god... Should of I said bye or am I going to get another chance at talking to her today? Oh no... Oh No..." Flippy said in his mind.

**I don't know how ratings work in Fan Fiction, but I think it's called Reviews? So, if you want, Please review this Fan Fiction and give it a Follow I think? I don't know...**


	2. Chapter 2

The party ended because Cuddles started choking on a piece of chocolate, Toothy did save Cuddles by hitting her firmly behind the shoulder blades. While saving her, she still wanted to go because it was late. And when Splendid asked Flippy to go and hang out with them. Most of them were sick because of overdoses of candy, Flaky did warn them. Obviously Nutty was first. Then most of them went after him, because, well, they had too much candy. Flippy went to help Flaky out by cleaning up mess's people left. Flaky was surprised, in most party's he would run off home.

"Why the sudden help?" Flaky asked Flippy. Flippy chuckled and smiled.

"Well, firstly, this is the messiest mess you have had. And secondly, I lov... l...Like you as a friend" Flippy said.

"What was that before you said like?" Flaky said.

"Lov... N... Nothing! Heh. What are you on about?" Flippy said

"If you have a secret, it's ok to tell me, you have been a great friend to me after all." Flaky said, blushing.

"Should I tell her?" Flippy thought.

"**You're only fucking chance, init? Dumb bitch." Fliqpy said.**

"Well, I... I... I... Oh, God Damn it I love you!" Flippy said, then covering up his mouth in shock that he just shouted that out.

"**Simple, wasn't it?" Fliqpy said.**

"Flippy, I..." Flaky stuttered. There was an awkward silence. Flaky then walked up to Flippy, and then hugged him.

"Thanks for telling me." Flaky said, looking into his eyes and smiling. She then went closer to his face, getting ready to kiss him. Flippy went and got ready to kiss her. When they were about to kiss. Flippy noticed that there was smoke coming into Flaky's house.

"Uh-Oh, Flaky I got to go and find out where that fire is coming from." Flippy said.

"Oh... Ok then." Flaky said, frowning. Flippy ran as fast as he can, feeling guilty thought that he left Flaky with all that mess. Hopefully he could come back and tidy it up for her. Flippy kept following the smoke. It was a fire, on the side of his house. Flippy in panic, ran into his house to get a bucket of water, he noticed two green figures in his bedroom. Lifty and Shifty. He was about to run and ask them what he was doing. When the fire from the inside of the house burst in his face.

...Bullets...Fire Arrows... Argh...

Flippy Transformed into **Fliqpy. Fliqpy** went over to Lifty and Shifty, they noticed him and jumped. **Fliqpy** went and got his Bowie Knife from his Drawer, and stabbed Lifty in the arm onto the wall, leaving Lifty Hanging in pain. Blood was dripping onto Shifty's hat, as he was directly under Lifty.

"**Now... Why don't you go and, save your brother from his pain and pull the knife from his hand, and if you don't, his hand will fall off of his arm and we won't be able to help you in your robbery's. Will he?" Fliqpy said.**

"There's a surprise, you're not killing either one of them." Flippy said. Flippy knew, because every time they switched, they could see through their eyes, but couldn't move, the other one could though.

"Help... Me... B...Brother" Lifty said, pleading for help, Shifty then reached his hand up onto the knife and started pulling it. He was struggling to help his brother. **Fliqpy **laughed. He loved watching people in pain. Shifty jumped on the wall, his feet on the wall, gripping on the knife and pulling it. He got half of the knife out of Lifty, and when he did, lots of blood splattered all over the room, including **Fliqpy's **face. **Fliqpy** decided to lick it. It tasted nice. Most like his other victims. Shifty kept pulling and pulling, and finally the knife was out, they both fell on the floor, Shifty was breathing in and out and Lifty was sobbing. Blood was dripping all over the floor. Flippy grabbed his bowie knife from Shifty's arm, and put it back in his drawer.

"Why... Why didn't you hurt him?" Lifty said.

"**Why don't you shut the fuck up, you can't tell me what to do. But if I tell you something to do, you do it, or you WILL die." Fliqpy said. He then started laughing in a manianic way. Fliqpy's evil grin started disappearing **and Flippy took back in place.

"Can you tell me why you were in my house anyway?" Flippy said. In a nice tone.

"You have riches, and we want them." Shifty said.

"Then why don't you go and earn them yourselves?" Flippy said, he then both dragged them by the ears out of the house, he then got his bucket of water, putting ear plugs in so he doesn't hear the crackles, and put the fire out.

"Wooft." Flippy said in relief.

"Oh yeah, I need to go and help Flaky, hopefully she will let me." Flippy said to himself, he looked at the blood on the floor.

"I'll clean that later." Flippy said, he ran past his bathroom, with the mirror on it. He ran back and looked at himself. There was blood all over his face, he got a towel and wet it with the tap under the mirror, and wiped his face with it. The blood came off of Flippy pretty swiftly, he then turned the tap on and soaked the blood off of the towel, then he started running out the door and closing it. He started running as fast as he can all the way to Flaky's house. Flippy knocked on her door. Flaky opened the door and noticed that Flippy was there smiling.

"Did you stop the fire?" Flaky asked.

"Well, yeah. But anyway, do you want me to help you tidy up?" Flippy asked.

"Um. Sure." Flaky asked, hugging Flippy and kissing him on the cheek. Flippy blushed. So Flippy kissed Flaky on her cheek too. They looked at each other again and smiled. Flaky then made way for Flippy to come inside her house. He noticed that the only thing left in the room was just a Flaky's table, Flaky's Chair's & Sofa's and her TV.

"You cleaned up by yourself?" Flippy asked.

"Yeah." Flaky said, walking into the house and closing the door.

"You can sit down if you want" Flaky said, walking by Flippy and sitting down.

"Ok then" Flippy said with a huge smile on his face.

**And that was Chapter 2. I'm going to try and write these one each day. Hopefully. I have one follower, which I'm happy about, because at least I know my fan fic is growing. Thanks guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

Flaky then decided to look at Flippy.

"How did you stop the fire?" Flaky asked.

"I just got a bucket full of water and just, emptied it on the fire, and seemed to work thankfully." Flippy said.

"Where was it?" Flaky asked. Flippy gulped. How was he going to tell Flaky that the fire was on his house?

"Um, it was in my house. But it's ok! I got it, don't worrie, there was no damage." Flippy said.

"There has to be at least some ashes in the house, I'll help you clean them up.

"**Flippy, the blood." Fliqpy said**

"No, its fine, I cleaned that up when before I came over here." Flippy said, finding an excuse. He thought there were no ashes anyway.

"Um... Hey Flippy." Flaky said.

"What?" Flippy asked.

"I... um... I love you too." Flaky said. Flippy looked at Flaky, his eyes looked like he was shocked. Which confused **Fliqpy** because didn't he nearly kiss Flaky?

"**Opposites Attract. Who thought that you would actually be lovers ( )" Fliqpy said**.

"Could you stop being useless?" Flippy said.

"Were you talking to me? Flaky asked.

"Uh... No. Why would I say that to you?" Flippy said. Flaky smiled.

"Do you know what we should do?" Flaky asked.

"What?" Flippy asked.

"Well how about we play Snakes & Ladders?" Flaky asked.

"Well, sure then. Gives us both something to do." Flippy said, standing up.

"Where is the game and I'll go get it for you!" Flippy said.

"Oh, you don't need to run off that far, it's just under the table. Didn't you see it during the surprise party?" Flaky asked.

"Well, no, I didn't. And it's in clear vision as well." Flippy said, he then proceed to put one knee on the ground and then reach the box which carried the board game, pieces and dice. Or die, if you don't know what a dice is. Flippy then put the box on the table, opened the lid. He put the board game on the table and the Dice in the middle.

"Pick what colour you want" Flippy asked. There were 5 Colours to choose from. Blue, Green, Red, Yellow and Pink.

"I think I'll choose Red" Flaky said.

"Ok then, I'll pick green." Flippy said. Flippy handed over Red to Flaky.

"Thanks." Flaky said, Flaky picked up the dice/die and made a good way to determine who's first.

"I'll roll the dice, I got 5, then you would roll, you would get like 2, that means I would go first and you would go second." Flaky said. Flippy agreed. Flaky rolled a four. Flippy then proceeded to pick up the dice. He rolled a 4.

"What now?" Flippy said.

"Obvious? We re-roll" Flaky said, giggling and kissing Flippy in the cheek. Flippy's cheeks grew red. Flippy rolled first this time. He got a 6

"Oh no, I'm definitely second." Flaky said Flaky rolled. Flaky got a two.

"Awh, well, here's the dice, let's start playing!" Flaky said. Flippy and Flaky each took turns in rolling the dice. Having fun and laughing. Nothing interrupting there fun. Flaky stood up and shouted

"I WIN!" Flaky said.

"Aww. Well done. I've never actually been beaten at Snakes & Ladders before." Flippy said. He went to Flaky and hugged her. And this time it was Flippy's turn to kiss Flaky in the cheek, and well, he did. Flippy yawned and looked at the time. 1 AM.

"I should start going home, it's late." Flippy said, yawning again.

"Well, you could stay here, couldn't you?" Flaky asked.

"Really, I... I can?" Flippy asked.

"Well, sure you can. My bed can fit 2 people." Flaky said, Flaky then took Flippy's hand and showed him to her bedroom. Flippy put his Kepi on the floor, beside his side of Flaky's bed. He kept his jacket on. He then went under the covers. Flaky then went into the bed, but making sure her body was in the front of the bed, Flaky didn't want her spiky hear hurting Flippy.

"闇に濡れた"**Fliqpy said.**

"What the hell did you just say?" Flippy thought in his mind.

"闇に濡れた**"****Fliqpy said again**. Flaky then hugged Flippy and then kissed him straight on the lips.

"Good night." She said.

Night passed. Morning came (nodirtyjokesandreligiouscomm entsplease;-;)

Flippy woke up. Feeling the break of the morning air. He stood up, also meaning that he accidently stood on his Kepi, Flippy put his paw off of it, and put it back on his head. He turned it into the position it was supposed to be. He smiled. Flaky woke up. She woke up looking at Flippy turning his hat. A lot. He just kept turning it. Flaky went off the bed and onto her feet.

"Um, Flippy what are you doing?" Flaky asked. Flippy jumped with a big AHH. Flaky started laughing.

"Ha Ha, you startled me!" Flippy said.

"Startled? I think it was more than that." Flaky said, while rolling on the floor laughing.

"No, but seriously, what were you doing with your hat." Flaky said.

"I don't know, it feels nice when I keep on turning it." Flippy said. Flaky laughed. Flippy went up to Flaky. And touched Flaky's shoulder. Then he ran around the room screaming OUCH OUCH IT BURNS.

"Are you saying something bad about me?" Flaky asked.

"Nope, you're just way to hot." Flippy said. Flaky blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I should head home, I've got some blood to clean up." Flippy said

"You WHAT?!" Flaky shouted.

"Opps. I meant the ash's from the fire. It's probably making a mess on my floor." Flippy said. He then kissed Flaky on the lips, hugged her and then ran out. He opened the door to his house. Everything was the same.

"**I guess those idiots were smart enough to put your own items back, weren't they Flippy." Said Fliqpy**

"I guess, but you didn't need to be that brutal, beat them up, but don't cost them a limb injury or worse!" Flippy said. He got a mop, he got a bucket of water and dipped the mop in the water, and started cleaning the blood. The remains of the blood that didn't come off, he got a towel and then wiped the reaming of the blood. He then let the water to dry. Flippy laid on his bed and thought of Flaky. He thought of him and her getting married. He found it quite, but **Fliqpy** found it disgusting. Halloween was in 2 days, Flippy better start getting decorations ready.

**That chapter was quite filled with references. Go figure them out. Heres a hint. Some are from games some are from songs. Well, one of them is from a song that is from a game. Heres a story**

**I was masturbating to a cute picture of Flippy and Flaky having u know what. I needed to cum, but I forgot to have a hanky ready for the cum, so I ran down to the bathroom. Guess what. Sister was in there. So I waited, rubbing my u know what. Sister came out of the bathroom What are you doing david. Uh... Holding my u know what cuz im bursting for a piss. Then when I cum. Some lands on my top, And since I flushed, my sister though it was a good idea to come in and wash her hands. So I had to quickly eat the cum. Yey.**


	4. Chapter 4

Flippy smiled, heading into the hallway of his house and heading into the door on the left. Which lead to the basement. In Flippy's basement, which had decorations for each occasion, except for Valentine's Day of course. Maybe he should get those ones ready. Flippy went up and took a box full of Halloween decorations. Flippy then started walking up the stairs with the box. He tripped. He fell first, letting go of the box, the box flipped over, emptying all the contents. Flippy fell on the floor. Flippy looked at the content about to drop on him. Fake (ormaybenot) Blood, plastic knifes and decorations that said stuff like DANGER: MURDER ZONE Or ZOMBIE INFECTION ALERT! Well, those decorations surprisingly fell on Flippy first. And it covered both of Flippy's eyes, making him un-aware of what was going to fall on him, so he stood up and went on the 5th step on the stairs. So that way all of the decorations would fall on the floor, and not him.

"**Lucky son of a bitch. Good for you, you defended yourself. From a bunch of decorations of course." Fliqpy said. **Flippy swiped his forehead and sighed in then picked up the items and put this back in the box. Flippy then went up the stairs again, avoiding tripping over again. Flippy successfully got up. He went to the front of his house and gently put the box down. He went back into the basement to get a step ladder. He came back out to see Flaky already putting the signs that said the warnings.

"Hey Flaky, how'd you get here so quick? I put that there like 15 seconds ago." Flippy asked

"I saw you put it down when I was walking by. Did you not see me? I waved!" Flaky said, getting duck tape to put on the edge of the sign.

"Oh, well I didn't, notice, I was too distracted because something happened to me during taking this box upstairs." Flippy said.

"What exactly happened?" Flaky asked.

"Well, while walking up from the basement, I tripped, and all of the items on the box started falling onto me, the sign you just put up covered my eyes, but I was smart enough to run up the stairs so none of the items wouldn't hurt me" Flippy answered.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Flaky asked.

"Oh, no, I died 5 times on the way up the stairs, of course I'm fine!" Flippy said in a nice tone, and giggled a bit. Flaky rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, are you going to put all the other decorations up or what?" Flaky said, grabbing a fake knife.

"Oh no, the fake knife is for when I'm giving the candy, I'll fall over holding the bowl, the plastic knife will look like it is inside of me, and I will start looking like I'm dying, and say the following ("Please... Just take one... Leave me...")" Flippy said

"It's smart, but how exactly are you going to put this inside of you? Flaky asked. Flippy ran in his house and grabbed the Bowie Knife from the drawer.

"**That's mine, you know." Fliqpy said.**

"Well I'm just using it to cut off the middle of the plastic knife." Flippy said, silently, Flippy didn't want Flaky to hear him say stuff to himself. He noticed that there was blood on the knife.

"Oh, joy. Blood, it's like I can't stop seeing it every day!" Flippy thought to himself. He went into the bathroom and washed the blood off, rubbing the side of the Bowie Knife. He then dried it quickly and ran back outside.

"What took you?" Flaky asked.

"Well, I... um... couldn't find it. But then I did!" Flippy said, Flaky then proceeded by saying oh, clearing her confusion. Flaky then decided to give Flippy the knife, but then proceeded to pretend she was going to stab him, Flippy jumped out of the way and Flaky giggled.

Ugh... Threatened... Death... Knifes...

**Fliqpy took control of the body, he took the bowie knife he had in his hand, and attempted to take a stab at Flaky. Flaky jumped out the way. Fliqpy suddenly got pushed by nothing to the wall of Flippy/His house. **

"**I... Won't let you... Argh... Do this..." Flippy was shouting inside of Fliqpy's head. Fliqpy was experiencing lots of pain, but he had enough energy to lift his hand up, and throw the Bowie Knife at Flaky, who was about to tackle Fliqpy to the ground. The bowie knife's tip made a cut in Flaky's arm, Fliqpy's arm was then charged harmfully onto the house. Flippy was trying his best to re-control of the body. Flaky, who squealed, went to tackle Fliqpy. When this was done, Fliqpy looked at Flaky, with a devilish smile. Then started laughing, which sent a chill up Flaky's spine.**

"**HALLOWEEN!" Fliqpy shouted, and Fliqpy went back into Flippy's mind. Leaving Flippy on the ground, and a worried Flaky on top of him.**

"What do you mean by Halloween?" Flippy thought. **Fliqpy Laughed.** Flaky got off Flippy and helped Flippy up.

"Let me go and get you a plaster." Flippy said, noticing this Flaky had a tear in her eye.

"T...Thanks." Flaky said, looking up and smiling. Flippy hugged Flaky.

"It will be ok, don't worrie, it's just a clean cut, which means it will heal easily." Flippy said, re-assuring Flaky that she will be ok. Flaky sniffled and squeezed Flippy.

"O...Ok." Flaky mumbled. Flippy ran inside of his house to get a plaster. Flaky picked up the Bowie knife that **Fliqpy** threw at her.

"Why did he bring this anyway? Did he mean to transform at this moment?" Flaky thought. Flippy came running back with a plaster, surprisingly, with pink flowers on it, and a background with puppies. He took the cover off the top, and the plastic bit's off the bottom. And then put it on Flaky gently. Flaky looked at Flippy and smiled, then asked Flippy a question.

"Why did you bring this sharp and deadly knife out in the first place?" Flaky asked suspiciously.

"Well, I was going to do this." Flippy said, he picked up the plastic knife, sat it on a log in front of his house. And then proceeded to cut the middle in half.

"See? Then with this fake blood, I was going to pour it onto my face, which you're probably confused by, but, by all means, the front of this knive will be glued onto my head, and the back will be glued on the back of my head. Simple and funny prank for a good Halloween's night!" Flippy said, clearing Flaky's confusion.

"Oh, thanks for telling me, I was getting confused for a second." Flaky said, laughing at her stupidity.

"Don't laugh at your own faults, you just thought the wrong thing. I mean, if I was you I would probably be wondering why I was carrying a sharp clean knife." Flippy said.

"So, wait, you're going out for Halloween? Why not Flippy?" Flaky asked, looking worried about Flippy.

"Well, I'm more a giver than a receiver." Flippy said.

"Well, that sounds generous for other people, now let's start on decorating your house, and then you could help decorate mine!" Flaky said.

"So mainly, you've trapped me into helping you, by making yourself help me. Great trap to be honest. Couldn't think of a better one myself." Flippy said. Flaky giggled. The got some of the banners, and poured the spare fake blood on the house. When the product/house was finished. It looked really creepy. Flippy and Flaky were impressed. Flippy picked up his stepladder (yes he did remember to put the Bowie Knife back) and Flippy & Flaky went to Flaky's house. Flaky went inside her house to get the decorations. Flippy smiled, originally, with his teeth out. Like you would normally see him.

"Flippy, can you help? The box is a little heavy." Flaky said, struggling to bring it outside. Flippy ran in and put his to hands under the box to lift it up. Flippy then started walking in a pace to help Flaky bring it out, and boy, there were really good decorations in that box. No wonder it was heavy, but luckily they got it out, then they started taking each thing out of the box one by one. And they finally finished. Flippy swiped his forehead in relief.

"Finally, were finished." Flippy said, it was nearly night time.

"Well, you should head back home, you know how some people go trick or treating in the morning." Flaky said. Rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Okay then! See ya, that's if you stop by my house of course.!" Flippy said. Flaky yawned.

"I'm going to bed anyway. See ya!" Flaky said, running up to Flippy and kissing him, and Flippy then started getting into it. They kissed for a while, and it took quite a while to break, until Flaky yawned again, not in Flippy's mouth of course, that's just disgusting. Flaky then waved her left hand, in a goodbye formation. Flippy waved his left hand as well, remembering to take his step ladder back into his own house.

Flippy put the step ladder back in his basement. And ran back to bed.

**"Tommorow you will enjoy, you will be in a 闇に濡れた, you hear me? You may like it, were you are placed. Of course, you won't be happy. But I wont Sayonara no imi. Or maybe. Maybe I might. Maybe I might give you a chance." Fliqpy said, chuckling, angrily. **

"What ever, I'm tired. Good night" Flippy said, putting his body under the covers. Resting his head on his pillow, and falling asleep.

**Finished writing at the time 7:14AM. And the other one was written in like 7 hours ago. So yeah, get ready for a 6 o'clock chapter. Then the chapter I'm kind of obsessed with, chapter 5! Hope you guys are enjoying these! And thanks for the support.**


	5. Chapter 5

Flippy woke up, gasping for air. He had a nightmare, he quickly tried to grab his glass of water. It was on the floor smashed.

"**Opps." Said Fliqpy**. Flippy done something to stop himself from hyperventilating. Flippy help his breath until he couldn't take it, and then breathed out. It calmed Flippy down, but he was still breathing in and out. He got up and put on his kepi.

"Oh right, it's Halloween. Forgot." Flippy said, he went into his wardrobe. Just filled with more army jackets and army trousers. He never usually wears the trousers. But since it was Halloween he thought it would be nice to wear them. He didn't like wearing these because he has to wear boxers under them. Just the thought. (ohgod) So he went into the drawer under his wardrobe (not the one with the knife). And he picked up green coloured boxers, with a Thick Lining on the top that was white. (whyamidescribingthis?) He put them on himself and then the trousers. Then the army shoes that he rarely wears than the trousers. Flippy stopped breathing in and out.

"**And why today?" Fliqpy asked.**

"Well, its Halloween, so if I could find a way to make bullet like holes in my jacket, maybe the trousers would make sense." Flippy said.

"**So let's get to the fact. YOU are putting bullet hole in your chest, just to make it look like your being shot, when it HAS happened before. You're just making a joke out of it?" Fliqpy explained then asked.**

"Well, it won't happen again." Flippy said.

"**Unless I make that so..." Fliqpy said.** Flippy got the plastic knife that was on the table beside his TV. He got glue and glued the front onto the front of his forehead. He then walked into the bathroom so that way he could make the other side of the knife look accurate. He glued his head and then stuck the other part on, he then grabbed the fake blood and poured it carefully on his head. He didn't want any going to his head. All that was left was the candy, Flippy went to get some.

**Flaky's POV**

Flaky woke up, stretching her arms. She stood up and looked outside the window, there were fake cobwebs and fake spiders on Flaky's windows.

"Oh yeah! It's Halloween! I can't wait!" Flaky said, instead of getting ready for the occasion, she already has some sweets ready to give out. But how? Mainly, sniffles built a machine 2 years ago and gave it to the entire resident's of happy tree. Mainly, when someone rings the doorbell, it would open the door automatically and a mechanical hand would appear with a handful of candy. They would then take the candy, but it in there basket/whatever decor they have for collecting candy, and the machine would recognize the weight, and then close the door. Flaky got a bowl and filled the candy in it, got the machine ready and put the bowl under the hand which is where the hand will collect the candy.

"Now where is my costume?" Flaky asked herself, she opened the wardrobe, in perfect sight was her witch costume, it was a cute and un-harmful hat with a bell at the end. It was purple and there was a little stripe with was yellow. It also came with a purple top, on the top was a pumpkin with a scary face. Flaky was impressed with her choice of costume. She put the hat on, being sure it didn't ruin her long hair. Flaky then tried to put the top on. She had to make her hair flat. And the part at the bottom that was connected to the shirt was spiked like it originally was. Flaky then watched some TV, waiting for Cuddle's and Petunia to get here to pick her up, Flaky was also going to tell them about her relationship.

**2 Hours Later Flippy POV**

Flippy had so far given two people some candy, and it was really early. First was Lumpy, which was reasonable. Because he lives quite near Flippy. Next was, surprisingly, Shifty. No, he didn't have, his brother. Shifty, laughed and said that Flippy deserved that knife through him. But was surprised he got 'shot'. Flippy got up and laughed.

"For a start, it wasn't me, it was... Uh... Insanity, I lost my mind for no apparent reason. I was worried at first, where's Lifty?" Flippy asked.

"Well thanks to you, Lifty is at home healing." Shifty said. Holding his hat with one hand, and the basket shaped pumpkin in the other.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't stay to long anyway, and I have to go and um... Deal with some stuff. But Heres some candy and a little extra for Lifty." Flippy said, finding an excuse and feeling generous. Anyway, let's get into present tense. Flippy was still waiting for other people. And in the distance were Petunia, Flaky and Cuddles. Flaky looked embarrassed. But Petunia and Cuddles were full on coming over to this house. It look like there baskets were full. And I mean filled. But they were still out for more. Flaky was behind them walking slowly. Flippy moved from the window and got to the door, ready to open when they knocked it.

**Knock****Knock**

Flippy answered, falling down with his bowl of candy, acting like he was dying.

"Please... Just take one..." Flippy said, Cuddles and Petunia screamed. Flaky just laughed at them.

"How is your boyfriend DYING Funny?" Cuddles and Petunia said at right pitch and at exact time. Flippy stood up.

"It's a prank... wait... Boyfriend? Flaky did you?" Flippy said, before being interrupted.

"Well, I thought it would be nice for other people to know." Flaky said. Flippy smiled.

"Well, good. It's good to let people know secrets, rather than hiding the truth." Flippy said, giving Flaky a Thumbs Up.

"**Wait... What did you tell Shifty" Fliqpy said.**

"Hehe. It's just a form of speech." Flippy thought.

"Well, take a handful girl's. It seems like you guys have a lot of candy, so be careful and don't trip over!" Flippy said, making sure they stayed safe.

"Um... guys, I might stay over at Flippy's for the night, I'm really tired." Flaky said. Yawning. This was just an excuse, because the basket she was holding was to heavy, and lots of people have came and went from Flippy's house.

"Okay then, you and your boyfriend have a good night." Cuddles said nicely. Cuddles and Petunia walked away, talking and giggling. Flaky looked at Flippy.

"Where have you been?" Flaky asked.

"Here, giving out candy, didn't you hear me yesterday?" Flippy asked.

"Oh yeah. Anyway, can I come in, I'm not actually tired, this is just to heavy." Flaky said. Flippy asked for the basket, she handed it over to Flippy, Flippy then placed it in the corner next to the door, the door opened outwards so if Flippy had to get something it wouldn't harm the basket.

"I'm going in for a shower, This fake blood is annoying and itchy. The sofa is over there and so is the TV, watch what you want!" Flippy said feeling generous. Flippy opened the door to the bathroom, considerably near the living room, from the outside of the door, Flaky could see Trousers, A jacket, Shoes and a Kepi. (Flippy showers with boxer's on.) When Flaky heard the door being shut, Flaky ran over and picked up the jacket, kepi, shoes and Trousers. She put the jacket over her Witch top, and put her witch hat down and put on the Kepi, put the trousers and Shoes on. They fit Flaky perfectly. The jacket was making Flaky warmer than ever. She then sat down on the sofa and started watching TV, with the clothing on.

"**My plan's are going perfectly, make sure you wash your chest by the way." Fliqpy said.**

"Um... What?" Flippy said.

"**Do I need to remind you again? I said wash your chest. Make your self look sexy in front of Flaky!" Fliqpy said.**

"Were in love, I don't need to." Flippy answered.

"**Well, do you want me to do it? And I won't let you back in control again." Fliqpy said. **Flippy sighed and grabbed the soap and started washing his own chest. He heard the audio coming from his T.V. It wasn't loud. But he could still hear it, it sounded like she was watching a cartoon. Flippy put the soap down. The water from the shower was warm. He remembered to wash his face, hands and other parts, like legs and thighs. When Flippy was finished. We walked out of the shower. Getting a towel and drying himself. He opened the door, to realise his clothes weren't there. He needed them. Because when his trousers are on for the day, his um (im so sorry I dont like typing this word) Penis appears. So he really needed his trousers, he didn't want to sit beside his girlfriend was a lump in his boxer's and no top.

"Um... Flaky?" Flippy asked

"What?" Flaky asked

"Um... where is my clothes?" Flippy asked.

"Oh, let me come in the bathroom and give you them!" Flaky said.

"N...No that's fine, just drop it at the door, but don't look inside." Flippy asked. To make sure she didn't look in, he was peeking his head through the door. Flaky just stood in front of the door, looking at Flippy just peeking his head.

"Hi." Flippy said in a funny way. Flaky just started rolling on the floor laughing.

"BWAHAHA, ITS LIKE, HAHAHA, YOUR JUST PEEKING YOUR HEAD. AND... HAHA, YOUR LIKE HI." Flaky said shouting and laughing. Flippy's clothes were on the floor because Flaky dropped them when laughing.

"I'll just take them..." Flippy said, quickly swooping them and putting the trousers on first. Then the jacket then his Kepi. He then walked out, Flaky still laughing. Flaky stopped laughing and walked over to the sofa. She continued to watch what she was watching, a cartoon about cars who have drama nearly every day. She looked at Flippy. He looked different. Flippy was breathing in and out. Flippy looked at Flaky.

"**Hello." Fliqpy said. Fliqpy laughed, then picked Flaky up.**

"Where are you taking me?" Flaky asked, in horrifying shock that **Fliqpy **was in control for no reason. **Fliqpy** slammed Flaky on the bed. Flaky was scared on what was going to happen to her.** Fliqpy** made sure that Flaky was on her back. He looked like he was excited. He moved his body down from her. Going down to Flaky's vagina. **Fliqpy** started licking Flaky's vagina. Flaky squealed in shock. She was liking it, but why was **Fliqpy** doing this? Flaky was liking it a lot now, **Fliqpy** had been going over for 15 minutes. **Fliqpy** then went up to Flaky's face, licking his lips.

"**I must be able to fuck you now, right?" Fliqpy asked.**

"Flaky thought about it, **Fliqpy** was taking off his trousers. Looking at Flaky. He really wanted to, he was looking like he was begging for it, the way his face looked. Except at the same time he still looked like he was going to kill someone. He took off his trousers, lifting his legs up so the trousers would get off him completely. Flaky could see the huge lump in **Fliqpy's **boxers. Flaky didn't want to, but then she got an idea.

"Only if Flippy gets to after me." Flaky said. **Fliqpy** then put Flaky on her side, took his boxers off, showing a green penis. The penis's head was dark green. It looked 13cm big. Not big In real life, but in happy tree land that is. **Fliqpy **noticed her interest.

"**You like it?" Fliqpy** **said.** Keeping Flaky on her side, **Fliqpy** stuck his full dick right inside of her. Flaky squealed in pleasure. **Fliqpy** started humping Flaky in a fast pace. Flaky was moaning in a pleasurable way.

In thirty minutes later, **Fliqpy** was going slower but harder, and soon, **Fliqpy** came inside of Flaky. **Fliqpy** layed on the bed. He looked really happy, yeah, he had his spiky teeth, but **Fliqpy **was smiling.

"**Here's your promise." Fliqpy said. **Flippy then took control.

"Lets just do it, you'll enjoy it." Flaky said. Flippy smiled. Flippy looked at his dick. It was still hard and pre-cum was coming out a little bit. It tickled a little bit. Flippy took Flaky, and put her on top of him, and her vagina went into his dick. While on top of him, Flippy moved up and down really fast, Flaky was squealing in pleasure. 25 minutes later, Flippy came inside of Flaky. Flaky and Flippy then layed on the bed.

"**Okay, now let me show what I was going to do with you" Fliqpy said to Flippy.**


	6. Im Back! Kind Of

Chapta 6 might be in 3 days.

THERE.

Oh, If you haven't seen it, look up Harlem Shake - Happy Tree Friends Version.

MMMMMMMMMM FLIPPY'S DANCE WHY CANT HE DO THAT TO ME MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMM MDVMSEFVNRF

Hey guy's, update, wow, been a long time init? Yeah. School Just, Blew me. It was like 'oh hey your life is normal HERE IS SO MANY IRL AND SCHOOL PROBLEMS TO DEAL WITH' Not only that, Borderland's 2 had been a good game. Gonna start writin' fic's again.


End file.
